Peregrine Mendicant
The Peregrine Mendicant is a rag-wrapped desert wanderer who lives in the year 2422. She is an Exile, like the Wayward Vagabond. Before she was exiled, she was the Parcel Mistress. Her first appearance was in Act 2. She pushes a cart full of mailboxes. She is a devotee of mail and mail delivery, having a fervor for mail similar to WV's obsession with democracy as the mayor of Can Town. Unlike the Wayward Vagabond, she can type in an intelligent manner. She found the large, spherical Helipod Base which grew from the White Tree at the location of John's meteor impact. When one of the Guardians began eating one of her mailboxes, she mercilessly decapitated it with her Regisword. PM entered the pod's main hatch and found her way to a monitor and keyboard identical to the one in the Skyship Base. She stacked mailboxes to reach the keyboard and commanded the pod to fly back to its home location. The pod lifted took off and headed westward, towards the Wayward Vagabond's location on Jade's island. She accessed the computer while in flight to view a blurred vision of Jade brandishing her rifle on-screen. She recognized Jade from back when she was the Parcel Mistress, but upon trying to give her commands, the console exploded. She was not badly injured, however, and one of the other Guardians rescued a mailbox that had fallen out. Upon arriving, she received John's package to Jade from WV, and with his help reached the Deappearifier in the Helipod Base to send it to the coordinates specified by Jade's direction while under fire from the Aimless Renegade. Afterwards, the confusion was cleared up, and they all became friends. WV introduced her to John, whom she also recognized from Prospit. She commanded him briefly, completing a mission she began hundreds of years prior as the Parcel Mistress.They were then joined by the Windswept Questant. WV and AR created a crown for WQ, finding her attractive, but WQ gave it to PM for fulfilling her mission. PM is the only major character ever (other than those in the Midnight Crew Intermission) who has not had to "retrieve her arms". Role and Conjecture With the introduction of the Peregrine Mendicant to a Sburb Console, it seems that there may be as many consoles within bases as there are connections to each of the Homestuck Kids' connections to one another through the game. That is: if a connection hasn't yet been made in the past for a corresponding connection in 2422, disaster strikes the console accessing the connection, eg. John will presumably connect to Jade through Sburb, but hasn't yet, thus PM nearly met her untimely demise trying to communicate with her from her console which uses their currently non-existant connection in the past. One observation is that these bases will correspond to the location of each kid's meteor impact, hence, the base which was located at John's house can only help Jade, as the console in the Skyship Base, borne of Rose's location, can only communicate with John, with the other kids' connections being locked. Also, as one may assume Wayward Vagabond is linked to John's associated item, oil, that the Peregrine Mendicant is linked to Rose's associated item of chalk. This link is reinforced by Wayward Vagabond giving her his chalk and her appreciation of his chalk drawings. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Alternative Past Identity